Disney Kingdoms: Figment
Disney Kingdoms: Figment is a five-part comic book miniseries published by Disney/Marvel Comics under the Disney Kingdoms line. The series is based off the original incarnation of the EPCOT attraction "Journey Into Imagination". Description "Dive into a steampunk fantasy story exploring the never-before-revealed origin of the inventor known as Dreamfinder, and how one little spark of inspiration created a dragon called Figment. What is the Academy Scientifica-Lucidus? Who is Blarion Mercurial? What is the Integrated Mesmonic Spark Convertor? Find out as we give a Marvel spin to Epcot's mind-bending attraction, Journey Into Imagination!" Plot Beginning in London 1910, the story begins at the Academy Scientifica-Lucidus, where a young student Blarion Mercurial, has been experimenting with harnessing the power of the mind with an invention called the Integrated Mesmonic Convertor. However, malfunctions and the doubts of Chairman Illocrant threaten Blair's continued learning at the school and by extension, the livelihood of his poor family. He is given a few weeks to present something new and in continuing to refine the Spark Convertor, he brings his childhood imaginary friend to life, a dragon named Figment. Surprised at what he's done, though still not satisfying Illocrant's demand for a new energy source, the two continue working on the device. This work culminates in the machine creating an interdimensional portal of thought energy. When Illocrant tries shutting it down, Blair and Figment are sucked inside. Emerging on the other side of the portal, Blair and Figment find themselves in colorful plains. However the changing weather of a brainstorm leads them to find shelter in a cave. They meet a large furry creature known as the Chimera that eats metal. Blair tries to keep her from stealing a pocketwatch from his mother and in the chase that ensues, are captured by the Sound Sprites, flying blue men speaking in alliterations. Meanwhile in London, Illocrant's efforts to stop the machine by demanding order when wearing the helmet summons a large spherical robot known as The Singular, ruler of a land known as Clockwork Control. He uses Illocrant to bring his Articulate Army to begin his conquest of London to bring absolute order to the Earth. Blair and Figment are taken to the prisons of the Audio Archipelago as they have been deemed as discordant to their melodies. Sharing a cell with a misfit Sound Sprite named Fye the Flawed, they try to figure a way out. Blair soon realizes that his thoughts affect the reality of this world and creates a key to escape. Making their way out of prison, the Chimera returns to help them out. However, upon leaving the Audio Archipelago, they are trapped in the stormy clouds of the Nightmare Nation. Within the Nightmare Nation, the friends are separated and trapped by shadowy creatures playing with their fears and self-doubts. Blair loses all faith in himself, which results in Figment losing his physical form. However, Figment's spark finds it's way to Blair to inspire him back into action and Blair becomes the Dreamfinder. Freeing the others, Dreamfinder blasts a way out of the Nightmare Nation with the power of light and makes a portal to London, only to find it in flames and overrun. Horrified at what has happened, Dreamfinder and Figment make their way to the rooftops of the Academy to find Illocrant and The Singular. The Singular demands Dreamfinder uses the Mesmonic Convertor for him. Figment and the Chimera manage to steal it back and they escape with Illocrant. While he explains what happens, Dreamfinder is inspired to make something new and jumps into a new portal. He quickly emerges riding a new blimp-like Dream Machine and uses it to suck in robots threatening the townspeople, turning them into tools that allow them to fight back and dismantle them. Fye has been putting his discordant sound abilities to use in the battle as well. The Singular leaps into the air to attack the Dream Machine, but knowing he's too strong to handle otherwise, Dreamfinder creates another powerful portal, which ends up trapping him and Figment with The Singular. Watching his sacrifice, Illocrant decides to honor Dreamfinder's memory by continuing to support his family and offers Fye and the Chimera a home at the Academy. Meanwhile on the other side of the portal and in another time and place, Dreamfinder and Figment fly off to new adventures, the last page showing Spaceship Earth rising above the lush landscape. Cover Gallery FigmentCover1.jpg|Issue #1 Figment_002-000.jpg|Issue #2 Figment_Cover_3.jpg|Issue #3 Figment_Cover_4.jpg|Issue #4 Figment 1 Variant Cover .jpg|Issue #1 Concept Art Variant Cover Figment_1_Variant_Cover_2.jpg|Issue #1 Variant Cover Figment_1_Variant_Cover_3.jpg|Issue #1 Reprint Cover Figment Cover 5.jpg|Issue #5 Category:Disney Kingdoms Category:Comic stories Category:Comic books Category:Journey Into Imagination Category:Marvel Comics